User talk:RogalDorn
Hello ! This page was last edited or modified by (talk • ) on }} (UTC). Hello + Wiki business Hi and pleased to meet you, I see you're continuing on MvP's and Locke's work as an admin, which is awesome. Anyway, recently I ran into some vandalism on the Disorder War page, since, it's coming from IP/anonymous users, perhaps a semi-protect might help curb this type of vandalism. — [[User:Imperator Honorius|''' Imperator ]] talk ' ' 22:40, Saturday, 1 February 2014 (GMT +8) :I'm not Rogal, but done :P. Thanks for pointing that out. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 16:20, Saturday, 1 February 2014 ( ) :: Thanks Bobogoobo. :) — [[User:Imperator Honorius|''' Imperator ]] talk 21:55, Sunday, 2 February 2014 AWST ::Thanks for catching that Bobo. I haven't been very active in CN since I moved back home. Also, nice to meet you Imperator! :) — RogalDorn 06:24, February 4, 2014 (UTC) SVG maker Rudolph on IRC told me about a tool I hadn't heard of that convert images to SVG. It's implemented in Inkscape (Path-->Trace Bitmap, or Ctrl+Shift+B) with colors as well. It seems to have trouble being very accurate with most of the flags I've tried, though. Maybe you could try it on other things you want to vectorize and see how it does. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 22:57, Friday, 7 February 2014 ( ) :By and large it's a piece of crap. I used it for some of my very early SVG experiments, but as you noted, its accuracy is scant. The colored version is even worse, because it creates one giant layer for each color, and overlays them on top of each other with holes for lower layers to show through, rather than only tracing the area that is actually a particular color. This is so particularly bad that if you open a file made this way in a web browser, you can see every color load in: because it inflates the file size while it's at it. Here's an example. Just sit and watch it load. Uguu. ~ vonPreu''ſ''3en ::Oh god... my eyes! — RogalDorn 04:13, February 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Hahaha. Was wondering why it lagged Inkscape to heck. Wonder if you could use that to make the equivalent of a GIF :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 20:48, Tuesday, 11 February 2014 ( ) Hey there! Query me on IRC sometime. I still can't access your forums, so I can't reply to your PM! ~ vonPreu''ſ''3en :Oh shucks! sure thing! — RogalDorn 03:46, February 26, 2014 (UTC) image license hey, what is the license for your pic (http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/File:Draco.jpg) can i use it? :It's not my picture but it doesn't have a license so feel free as far as I'm concerned. — RogalDorn 21:46, April 13, 2014 (UTC) NPOemperortimeline Hey Rogal, when you have a moment could you please look at the NPOemperortimeline template and see if I updated that correctly? I think I might have missed something as even if I put Letum's reign in at 800 days it was still this tiny little compressed section on the end. Thanks! -Imperial Empire (talk • ) 07:53, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :You did it correctly IE. The reason it stayed tiny is because the |nationage= parameter is a fixed amount of days with the template there. But the Seniority template there is what makes it stay up to date in real time along with the template on the reigning emperor's |days#= parameter. Cheers! — RogalDorn 08:20, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks :) i'm gonna try and be little more proactive nowadays when I can King dope (talk • ) 17:49, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Category Stupid Hey, I added the Defunct Department category to the Imperial Academy page, then I found out they weren't technically defunct so I need to undo that change, only I can't see a way of actually removing it. It doesn't appear on the right hand side in the editor when I edit the page, so I don't know where it's sitting to strip it. Can you take a look please and let me know how I can adjust that in future? Thanks! -- Imperial Empire (talk • ) 17:43, June 6, 2014 (UTC) : It seems to have been added by the defunct = yes tag in the infobox. Changing that to 'no' fixed it. ~ vonPreu''ſ''3en ::Thanks for fixing that MvP, good to see you still around. -- Imperial Empire (talk • ) 17:57, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :::No problem. I like to lurk :3 ~ vonPreu''ſ''3en Delete request Hey Rogal, could you delete this page please? http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dove%27s_Wing?cb=1355 We (the GPA) are revising our wiki pages, and that has been marked for deletion because the Dove's Wing only had two issues. Dragonshy, President of the GPA on behalf of Bladegolem47, Director of Communications CloudSpirit (talk • ) 03:09, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :Done Dragonshy! — RogalDorn 04:54, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Thank you :) CloudSpirit (talk • ) 15:33, June 25, 2014 (UTC) House Sitter Guard Can you please fix the House Sitter Guard article so that the main title is "House Sitter Guard of the New Pacific Order" rather than "House-Sitter Guard of the New Pacific Order" so the hyphen is removed? Thanks! -- Imperial Empire (talk • ) 07:37, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :Heya IE, sorry it took a bit, done though! :) — RogalDorn 04:51, June 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks Rogal! -- Imperial Empire (talk • ) 14:03, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Re:Still lurking eh? Yeah, I come by to visit every so often--just to see if anything new happens or there's vandalism and no one spot it yet. Looking back at my old articles and pages, I admit I'm cringing... Aside from that, glad to see you're still working hard as admin! :) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 00:28, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :Hehe, why are you cringing at your old work? Do you ever miss CN? — RogalDorn 07:03, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ::I looked at how naïve I was and the glaring inconsistencies/contradictions my RP often had. I don't want to go into too much details on what specifically hit me hard at home but things like New Disparu (and the situation that followed with Pikachurin as a result of the article) or this horribly named article: the Jihad War. Also, the reason I moved my user page to a subset is because how horrible it looks (now I know why Bobogoobo said mines wasn't aesthetically pleasing) and the content on it wasn't so great either. Typical of what a middle schooler would have done though. (Not implying I'm anymore mature now.) ::Although, I don't RP anymore, it has left me politically active (I'm now a "pragmatic" libertarian) so this definitely left an impact on me. I miss the people from CN (I am still on contact with some outside the community) but the game? Not at all. Busy in real life and lack of interest to return CN are the main reasons why I haven't shown up again at NPO :p Time will tell though. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 16:02, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey How are you? I stopped playing CN for a while, but I have a new CyberNations account now. :) Happy65 Talk NAO ' 13:11, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :Hey Happy, what are you up to now that you're back in CN? Where did you wind up? Or did you remake NAO? — RogalDorn 07:03, July 1, 2014 (UTC) I made a new nation and I'm a member of NATO. ' Happy65 Talk NAO ' 15:36, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Trade Confusion Hey, I just wanted to know to point out that my cousin and I can't trade because it says it may be the same account, even though all he did was log into CN from my computer. I get why it did it, I just want to know if you could fit it, since we're not obviously not the same person. thanks!(: If you need any information just let me know! ScottieBranch Yattal ( nation ) RayBranch ( Friend) Tripo ( His nation ) ---- :Sorry, I have zero control over anything in-game in CyberNations. I'm just an administrator on the CyberNations Wiki. You should take a look at the Moderation section (and subforums) of the CyberNations forums. Best of luck Scottie. — RogalDorn 07:03, July 1, 2014 (UTC) War Names I saw the dispute on the Riot War talk page about naming conventions, and was wondering if it would be better to go to a template style as a provisional naming convention, kind of like how RL wiki names things like natural disasters (see: 2014 West Africa Ebola outbreak). Use the names of the initial blocs/alliances on each side, with a numeric (2nd, 3rd, 4th) or year number if that article already exists. Each alliance's name for the conflict could be included elsewhere in the article. For example, this would be the AZTEC-Riot Society War. If that had happened before, you could either call it the 2nd AZTEC-Riot Society War, or the 2014 AZTEC-Riot Society War. The only exception I see is for global wars, where we might want to go with 11th Global War or July 2014 Global War as a provisional name. Gopherbashi Sanction Race Updater 00:07, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :This is a great idea. Isn't that how it mostly happens? Should be the standard. Walsh the Beloved (talk • ) 02:44, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ::What would happen though if the sides weren't simply AZTEC and Riot Society, for example but included forces such as let's say (just out of the blue) Screaming Red Asses and The Imperial Order? The naming convention being proposed might not be the best for reflecting that and the current standard might be the best one to keep. Franz Ferdinand, Conquerer of Micros (talk • ) 01:17, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Go with the larger main force. Anything's better than the current standard of keeping the name chosen by whoever manages to write the article first. Gopherbashi Sanction Race Updater 03:06, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Gopher has a great point. After all, this is a "simulation" game, so we really need to have times to be serious, and the not-so-serious ones, like alliance names. Realistic war names will make a lot of sense, and it is different from just choosing a name for a comedy movie. This has to have a standard, and then it can get to the point of "if there is an alternate name", use that. for example, let's say NPO and FAN are in war, just for example. It would be something like "1st AZTEC-Riot Society War". You would only state the sides that started the war, not the others that joined. Then, if a name became appropriate, a name would be determined by the general public. Rmoquin, aka Knights111 the Red. 11:53:23 July 6, 2014 :Gotcha guys :P moved it to AZTEC-Riot Society War. Regarding the "2nd ... War" there's been a few times where that has been the name of a war, like Second NoR-LSF War. — RogalDorn 22:51, July 8, 2014 (UTC) NPO Flag description /appears out of thin air Hi, RogalDorn, snooping by this wiki as always, I took note of your indefinite blocking of this particular . Seeing his/her edit, what he/she actually did is, correct, the description he did merely describes the flag of NPO correctly as it would in heraldry. A " " accurately describes the flag's design scheme (dividing the flag up into eight triangular pieces). "Azure" and "sable" are the proper names of the colors "blue" and black" respectively. Likewise, "or" means "gold". The description "Gyronny sable and azure, a five-pointed star Or" appears on the unaltered edit although it's inserted in the blazons parameter which does not appear on the final template table itself. I understand that the page itself should only be updated by NPO members but I believe that the edit was done in good faith and not an act of premeditated and intentional vandalism. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 14:16, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :/appears out of thick air :Perhaps that template just needs a blazon parameter anyway. (Also, hai Justin :3) ~ vonPreu''ſ''3en ::Eh, I knew they were correct but it's not something the average reader would understand I don't feel. Was an indefinite ban more than necessary? Probably, a simple warning could've sufficed :p Also, hai Justin and Anna! — RogalDorn 05:14, October 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Hai hai hai to all.~ Yeah, I guess a warning would have sufficed. A permanent ban is like a sledgehammer used on a gnat. Ah the joys of lurking. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 12:17, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Ingame ban Hello Regal Dorn. I was playing in cybernations at Anton11 for Rusica like I do always and all of a sudden when I tried to log in it said I was banned from Cybernations.I don't know why. I didn't write anything rude in the game or make myself another account. I was playing the game normally and all of a sudden banned. May I please know why and if it was a mistake, to get my account back?/ Thank you Sorry Anton11, I in no way, shape or form have anything to do with anything related to disciplinary actions in-game. Sorry, wish I could help. — RogalDorn 06:19, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Assistance Hey Rogal, I have a request. I'm interested in either editing the MI6 page to add an awards section (which can be expanded or closed to minimize clutter on the page) or making a separate page that would be linked to on our wiki (like TIO has). Which would you recommend, and is there a template I can use? I also forget how to upload images to wiki to obtain .svg files, but I'm sure that's simply enough to find. I just need a little direction, then I can take care of the rest. I'm a little rusty, it's been a while since I've done any big wiki editing lol. Thanks for your help :) --Kahlan Rahl (talk • ) 18:44, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think you can "use wikia to create a .svg file" =/ You can upload files using though :) and I don't think there would be anything wrong with basing the MI6 awards section on how Awards of the Imperial Order is layed out. If it does take up too much room you can collapse the table so you have to click "show" to expand the table and see the awards. I would suggest putting the awards section at the bottom of the MI6 page, right above the "See also" section. If you don't want to test out a bunch of stuff on the MI6 page feel free to use User:Kahlan Rahl/Sandbox to play around and then when you have it how you like it just copy/paste the code to the MI6 page. Hope this helps and if you need anything else don't be afraid to ax a brother, yo! — RogalDorn 06:19, November 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks very much, especially for categorizing the images I just uploaded! That was unexpected, and made referencing them much easier. You da best Rogal. I've done it up in the sandbox, but it's quite a lot (and I have more to add later), so I think I'm going to model it on TIO's and just make a new page linking to the awards and ribbons from our main page. I do that from the main page, right? I can figure out how to link to it from referencing TIO's page, too. Thanks again Rogal, I appreciate your help! --[[User:Kahlan Rahl|'Kahlan Rahl']] Talk 16:36, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Hey no prob bob! :) Now all your awards are in that category which is also in Category:MI6. Ya you can link the awards page on the MI6 page just like The Imperial Order (2nd)#Awards. Nice new signature by the way!!! — RogalDorn 21:50, November 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Indeed I did do that, I think it keeps the main page less cluttered, and allows for easier editing down the road, when we add more to the collection. And thanks! I saw all the fancy ones on your talk page here and I decided I just had to have one. I kind of stole the design from Gopher's, haha. Thanks again for your help. If you need it, when I'm done my term as M in MI6, I'd love to learn more about how to do stuff on the wiki. It's a lot of fun editing/updating pages! --[[User:Kahlan Rahl|'Kahlan Rahl']] Talk 23:00, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Collapsible Tables Hey Rogal -- Is is possible to convert existing tables to collapsible tables, or does it require a whole new table to be created? Also, how do I shrink the overall footprint of my signature, simlar to Kahlen Rahl's? [[User:Walsh the Beloved| ]] [[User talk:Walsh the Beloved| ]] ''18:16, Monday, 8 December 2014 :For the second question, remove or lower the padding value padding:3px;. I'll let Rogal grab the other question because I'm honestly not sure. ~ vonPreu''ſ''3en :For the first one, if it is a wikitable, aka {| class="wikitable", then you can just go {| class="wikitable collapsible" or {| class="wikitable collapsible collapsed". The first one just makes the table collapsible, but not collapsed by default and the second one makes the table collapsible and collapsed by default. Also for the signature thing, you can also take KR's signature code and yours, and play around with it in your sandbox and see what you like about hers that you want to incorporate into yours. That's one way to go about it. — RogalDorn 05:32, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ::That's pretty much what I did, I took the code from Gopherbashi's and tweaked it. Mostly just the color. :) [[User:Kahlan Rahl|'Kahlan Rahl']] Talk 22:08, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Aztec Banner Just saw the Disorder War Page and the Aztec Banner looks lame. I want a new one! --Han Fei Zi (talk • ) 12:55, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :Pff, that shit's been around forever. I like it because it's old school and goes back to the founding of AZTEC. But I'm sure if you mention "i'll make a new flag and corresponding banner for aztec" in the gov chan they'd get boner's and say yes lol. — RogalDorn 22:53, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Massive deletion request Hi Rogaldorn, it's been a while but after much thought, I think it would be best to retire and delete all pages directly related to the United States of JBR project. I just feel that it was a great endeavor of mines when I was much younger and naive and admittedly, looking back at it, I cringe at it. Some of information I put into these articles were also too open and disclosed my personal life (and others)--I think after all these years having it out on the Internet, I'd like to see it at least taken off the wiki officially. I already placed a deletion request on the JBRican page a week ago but saw that no one has tended to it. I would request that JBR, this article, and any other biography-styled pages be deleted as first priority. Any other pages with substantial information of other countries however, should not be deleted at this time as they are outside the scope of authorship. If you have any questions as to what I would like deleted, I will be respond to you as soon as possible. After establishing a new project at the Constructed Worlds Wiki, I think there is no need for my own sake to retain the JBR project. I haven't gone back to it and I feel self-conscious of people who happen to stumble upon any of it by chance. Thank you, and have a happy new year :) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 18:56, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :Bump. I am not sure if you have seen my message yet--but if you have and you have an issue with this request, please let me know. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 00:31, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for the bump justin. I should be able to take care of it Thursday afternoon. Maybe today if I can find some free time after work. — RogalDorn 17:58, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Alright, I appreciate it and just wanted to know if you were able to do it. Thanks a lot! :) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 21:21, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Can put all the articles you want deleted into Category:Candidates for speedy deletion? That way I'm not surfing through your contribs for a long time, deleting some things and not others, etc. Thanks, — RogalDorn 23:27, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :Finished! It took about an hour but I managed. Save for a few images, I have decided to allow most of the images I've uploaded to remain on the wiki (primarily because they are used on pages that are outside my reach to request deletion such as the more general PDS pages). If I find another page or file I'd like deleted, I'll notify you and put it in that category. Thanks a lot Rogal :) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 02:28, January 20, 2015 (UTC) I would like to thank you so much for deleting all of my pages! I hoped it wasn't too much :) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 05:23, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey Nice to see you're still editing around here. I've returned with my fourth or fifth nation, however I've joined the GPA. Just started 5 days ago, have a nation strength of around 3,000. If you're interested in a tech deal (6/100), just contact me :) Happy65 ' Talk NAO ' 13:04, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :Hey Happy, glad to see you're back. Unfortunately I'm going to have to pass on the lucrative tech deal my friend. We over at Sengoku are still involved in the Doom War and I'm still actively fighting enemies. I appreciate the offer but I'm sure your comrades in GPA wouldn't mind an extra tech deal. — RogalDorn 23:33, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Request for page deletions Hello! I have placed deletion requests in some of my old pages under my factbook for New Arundel and I was wondering if you could help me? I made these articles when I first started playing CN and no longer have any use for them and would just like them removed. Get back whenever you can! Thanks! King Michilles II (talk • ) 07:49, March 26, 2015 (UTC) This here wiki The wiki seems like the text is bigger, and the page width is smaller. Am I imagining that or has Wikia gone and continued to mess stuff up? - Imperial Empire (talk • ) 09:40, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :Holy shit you're right. all the text does look bigger, and more bold.... what the hell. :< — RogalDorn 21:01, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Wonderful, as if our pages didn't look compressed enough already they go and do this. -- Imperial Empire (talk • ) 13:48, May 26, 2015 (UTC) untitled Does the edit button work?, I waited awhile and it won't load. 00:39, Wednesday, 16 November 2016 06:39, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :Hey now, let's not get hostile Walsh! — RogalDorn 19:23, November 17, 2016 (UTC) I'm trying to edit an old page of mine, but when I select "Edit this page" while on my nation page, I get a 'Loading' square in the middle of the screen and nothing happens after that. It's just stuck there for eternity. Wikia support staff said it may be a JavaScript failure and to try to ask the admins to remove the JS on their talk pages. I have no idea what they're saying, but is there anything you can do to help? NEED PAGE DELETED PLEASE Looking to have my page for Velreone deleted please. Request for page deletions Hi RogalDorn I have 7 pages, now defunct, i would like to have deleted. The first 3 belong to this account: http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/United_Europe http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/United_Europe_Armed_Forces http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Calmarian The last 4 is from an old defunct account i had: http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/User:Aleksiya_Romanov_Jerska_Vladimir http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/New_USSR http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/The_Armed_Forces_of_New_USSR http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Lenin_Vladimir I hope that there will not be any problems with the last 4 pages, seen as they do belong to another account, than this one. Kate Deviante (talk • ) 21:45, May 17, 2018 (UTC) Kate Deviante